Welcome To Forks
by Night Fangz
Summary: Melinda Sweets is your average 16 year old girl. She is the cousin of Bella Swan and she just got expelled from her school, thus her being sent to her relatives in Forks. Now, how will the people at La Push and the Cullens react to this, different girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The MysteriousRed: **

_Hey y'all! Until I can get out of my writer's block for Making A New Future, I will be doing this story, considering I'm bored and my kingdom of boredom, well...it's making me even more bored than usual. Oh and this is a fic including the very well known book and movie...TWILIGHT! I decided to steer a bit away from anime and try something that has mythical creatures, my own OC, and something called love. Enjoy oh and my OC is Melinda, enjoy ^_^!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, no matter how hott the werewolves are ^_~_

* * *

My name is Melinda Sweets. Because of my last name I have been thought to be a sweet girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly. Trust me, if I was sweet then tyell me how come I just got expelled for the third time this month and is on a plane heading to a place called Forks, Washington to live with my uncle and cousin? Trust me, I'm only sweet when I want something or I just feel like it. Anywyas, my uncle is named Charlie Swan and my cousin is Bella Swan. I love them as if they were my own father and older sister, although me and Bella are both sixteen. Bella moved to Forks three months before I did and she sqeualed into the phone one day saying she got a mega hott boyfriend. And yes, the hot deserved to have two 't's.

In the airport I whipped out my cellphone and began texting my lovely cousin.

_Bellz, I ish here and I am already bored! Wen ish uncle comin'?_

Send.

Beep.

_Mint, he is comin' now. Jeez, u r the most impatient persun I have eva met! Oh, l8r dad said that I cud take u 2 meet Edward! You kno, my mega hott bf?_

_Bellz, u haven't shut uped about this Edward character and cerial? I mean, can u at least think of seein me w/o having to b reminded of ur mega hott boy?_

_Mint, we iz here, and yesh, I must alwayz remind u b/c I kno u and u forgot already._

_Bellz, u kno me too well. Kz, ooh, I c yaz now!_

I grabbed my bags and raced over to where a police car had just pulled up. I glomped my uncle who had just stepped out of the driver's side. Then I glomped my cousin who had just steped out of the passenger seat.

"It's so good to see you two again," I smiled.

"Same to you Mint," Bella smiled.

"So what's this I hear about you getting expelled, aghain?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you know how I shouldn't do chemistry first thing in the morning right? Well, For some reason not any of the schools listened and ironically put chemistry as wither my first or second classes of the school day. And every time they always pick me to show them how to create something, and as always, me being me, I blow up the area."

"Figures," Bella said. "What if you get chemistry or something like that in the morning?"

"Let's hope that you, your boyfriend, or any of his siblings, or friends can stop me from blowing up the place," I smiled.

"Well, we better hurry if you want to see Edward before it gets dark Bella," Charlie said.

"Ok, dad. Come on Mint."

"I'm a comin', I'm a comin'," I said lazily. After being on a plane for hours you suddenly feel the jet lag.

As we entered the driveway Charlie announced," Welcome to Forks."

Oh yeah, I'm in a town named after an eating utensil, lovely. Oooh, hot guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The MysteriousRed: **

_Thanks to Echo Uchiha for reviewing! ^_^ Here is the next chapter to Welcome To Forks :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, no matter how hott the werewolves are ^_~_

* * *

After unpacking my things in the room across from Bella's, I changed out of my sweaty clothes and into a black long sleeve with my nickname in a pretty neon green color and grey sweat pants with my last name in the same neon green color. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and pulled on my sneakers. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

"Pajamas?" Bella asked.

"Yup. Because when we get home I'm going straight to bed," I smiled. "Is Charlie going to drop us off?"

"Nah, he already went to bed. I'll be driving," Bella said as she snatched her keys off the table near the door and headed out to her old red truck.

I look up at the sky which was filled with orange, pink, purple, and blue colors as the sun began to set. I sighed and walked over to the passenger side of my cousin's truck and got in. Putting my seatbelt on I look out the window as she drove to her 'mega hott' boyfriend's house. Just as I was beginning to drift off to dreamland, Bella stopped the engine and announced that we were here. Getting out the car I looked up and nearly fainted. The house was gorgeous! Usually I would see these types of houses in magazines or movies. And the cars that were in the driveway and in the garage. I let out a whistle.

"Damn, those are sweet rides," I breathed.

"Tell me about it. Although I prefer my truck," Bella giggled.

"Dude! Is that a volvo?"

"Yeah. Come on, I can pracitcally feel Alice's excitement from here."

My eyebrow rose at this, "And pray tell why she would be excited and how you can feel it?"

"I've known her long enough to get used to it," Bella answered.

"Good enough answer for me. So, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Edward. Oh, and watch out for Rosalie. When I first met her she didn't really like me, she still doesn't, considering everytime I smile at her she glares."

"Must be you," I shrugged. "I mean, I would too, but I actually got to know you."

I knocked on the door as Bella figured out what I said. We were greeted by a very handsome looking male. Probably Edward from what Bella described him to me. I was glad he let us in, because by that time I had rushed in and dove for behind the couch.

"Melinda!"

"I love you too Bellz!" I called from behind the beautiful couch, now that I look at it.

I popped up and grinned, "This couch is pretty."

A booming laugh was heard to my right and I turned to see yet another gorgeous male. I walked back to where Bella was, my smile, grin, still in place.

"Wow, I must've said something funny," I said. "So, you gonna introduce me or do I have to ask for their names?"

"I guess I could introduce, but you asking would be better," Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah. You just wanna go snog you boyfriend in the corner, don't cha?" I turned my attention from my now blushing cousin to the family of abnormal gorgeous people.

"Well, my name is Melinda Sweets, but I'm not really all that sweet. I'm Bella's cousin, I recently recieved my liscence."

I heard Bella mutter, "Lord help us all."

Ignoring her I continued, "I love your house, couch, and you have pretty sweet rides out there. Better than Bella's old clunker of a vehicle."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, you must be Edward, seeing as you are holding my cousin's hand. So, can someone tell me who this Rosalie and Alice person is?"

"I'm Alice," a pixie like girl announced as she literallu hopped over to me and hugged me. Shrugging I hugged her back.

"Yay for hugs! Just to warn you all I'm weird."

"I'm Rosalie," the beautiful blonde sitting on the guy who laughed earlier lap said.

"Wow, you two are very beautiful. Actually all the women here are beyond gorgeous and the men, I have to say, are extremely handsome. But do not fret! I won't take them away," I winked.

Rosalie smirked at this while Alice giggled. The woman sitting next to a man with blonde hair just smiled.

"My name is Esme Cullen. The two girls, Alice and Rosalie, and the boys Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are our adopted children. And this is my hisband Carlisle. Nice to meet you Melinda."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen. But please don't call me Melinda. It makes me think I got in trouble, just call me Mint or Mindy."

"Then you can call me Esme. Would you girls like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I just ate. And I don't think I can stomach anything until tomorrow morning after my ride here. There's a reason why I don't travel on planes."

"No thank you Esme, Charlie bought me some McDonald's before we picked Mint up."

Esme just smiled and leaned into her husband's shoulder. It was quite for a few moments and I was getting bored rather quickly.

"So, do any of you guys believe in werewolves or vampires?"

One look at their faces and I got confused. Did I say something wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**The MysteriousRed: **

_Thanks to Mimiandi for reviewing! ^_^ Here is the next chapter to Welcome To Forks :) Also, the lyrics that are italicized are made up. So, I'm sorry if they suck, not my fault. I wasn't born to make good lyrics, but enjoy. :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, no matter how hott the werewolves are ^_~ _

* * *

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" I asked, uncertain.

"Melinda," began Bella.

"Uh, oh. You said my full first name. What'd I do now?" I started panicking a bit, I hated it when I did something that offends someone else without knowing what I did to offend them.

"It's just the question you asked," Esme said.

"You mean the one about believeing in werewolves, vampires, and such?" Now I was confused. What was wrong with the question I asked? This is what I ask all people when I meet them, I even asked Uncle Charlie and Bellz the first time I met them. "Was there something wrong witht hte way I asked it? Or was it the question?"

"The question," Emmett said, this time he looked serious.

"Ok, if it makes you feel any better you don't have to answer it. I usually ask this question when I first meet someone."

The air still felt a little tight and uncomfortable for me so I snapped. I hated it when things get uncomfortable for me.

"Ok, I'm gonna just go outside for a bit. I'll come in, in a while."

I walked past Edward and Bella and walked out into the cool air. To me, the night is my favorite time of day. The cool winds just sends chills down your spine and then you warm up, the feeling is really nice and it calms me in a way. Opening my eyes I allow a small, sad, smile appear onto my face. How am I suppose to tell Bella? Should I even tell her, well, she would probably already know about them anyways. But what about Charlie? I mean, I don't like keeping secrets from those I trust, but if I tell Uncle Charlie then I would need to explain a lot of things. And then he would probably get what I'm saying and then accuse people. I know he isn't like that, but still, I would need to draw the caution tape somewhere.

I walked over to Bella's old clunker of a truck and hopped on it and sat on the roof of the car. Crossing my legs I peer up at the moon shining in the midnight blue, almost black, sky. It was beautiful. And the way the stars surround it, it seemed like the moon was royal and the stars were the followers. Sometimes, I feel envious of certain things, or people. Sometimes, I get a thought about taking my own life away, but I don't really do suicides, plus, I'd chicken out.

Closing my eyes once more I focus on the sounds around me. Seeing as I can 'feel' the area around me better that way. I hummed a little tune that I heard somewhere and smiled. This time, the smile wasn't sad. It was still a small smile, but it seemed brighter than the one I wore when I walked out of the gorgeous house.

_"Come with me, Lay with me_

_Come and find your song with me_

_Your soul is your light_

_Your life is your words_

_Add music and go..."_

"Heh, I suck at making up my own lyrics," I mumble to myself.

I opened my eyes and get ready to jump off the roof of Bella's truck, but I froze. Something didn't feel right, as in, the air suddenly changed from calm and nature like to really scary. I focus on the sounds around me once more and my eyes snap open. This was NOT good. I hurriedly jump off the truck and dashed to the door of the Cullen home. I open the door and then slammed it shut and put my ear to it. I could feel the confused stares I was getting, but then those confused stares became knowing.

I slowly turned to the family in the living room. Bella obviously looked worried, after all, it looked like I was gonna have an attack. Edward whispered something in her ear and her face filled with shock for a moment. She grabbed me and pulled me close as we stayed quiet. I closed my eyes and focus on the surrounding sounds. The winds were noiw howling. Animals were now making scared noises. And there it was. It sounded horrible and scared me. And not many things scare me.

"Shit," was the very intelligent word that I managed to make out of my jumbled thoughts. "We've got trouble. Oh and, uh, I'm a vampire as well. Just to let you all know."


	4. Chapter 4

**The MysteriousRed: **

_Thanks to:_

_Rigoudon3_

_Mimaindi_

_MaeganM.0816_

_Echo Uchiha_

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated :)_

Disclaimer: Sorry, me now owny the hott werewolves nor they story. Wish I did, but my name ain't Stephanie. But it does start with an 'S'! ^_^

* * *

"You're a what?" screamed Bella.

"Vampire. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get rid of some garbage. I'll meet you at home Bella. If Uncle Charlie asks where I am, tell him that I am sleeping. I'll explain later, until then, no one follows me."

I left without another word, leavin behind very confused vampires, except for one, and a very angry and confused cousin. Ohm I was gonna get an ear full when I come home later.

I raced away from the Cullen's home and was very pleased when the figures trailed behind me. I could practically sense their need for blood as I made a sprint for the nearest cliff. Which was in the next state, oh well, I'm used to it anyways. As soon as I came to the cliff's edge I turned around and struck my follower right where the heart was. Usually, I think that this is a cruel way fro people to go, but it was either this or I do something way more disgusting. I tore the newborn vamp to pieces and set her on fire. I watched as the last flame died and as the ashes flew in the slight breeze. Looking around I sensed that something was not right. I was very sure that there was two rogues, not one. I closed my eyes and listened for a while and then my eyes snapped open with anger.

"Shit!"

Ever since I landed in Forks I've been cussing. Hmm, I wonder if Bella does that too. Wait! ot time to think of something else. I've got a mission that needs to be taken care of. Great! Now I sound like I'm a ninaj!

_Imma ninja!_

_Imma ninja!_

_Imma cool ninja!_

_Imma ninja!_

_And I can kick your ass!_

_Cuz Imma a ninja!_

Great, why was I cursed with a short attention span? Did I do something wrong? Wait, enough! I'm getting off track, first find male newborn vamp. Second, kill newborn vamp. Third, go home after killing neborn vamp. Fourth, sleep. Fifth, explain myself tot he Cullen's and my cousin. Wow, I actually made a schedule for once! Wait, enough with getting sidetracked! Where the hell is this freakin' newborn?

I sniffed the air for a bit and groaned. Really? I must have broken a mirror, or accidentally spilled salt, or maybe a black cat crossed my path without me knowing it. I sprinted with great speed towards the Cullen's house. And just like I thought, there was the male newborn trying to figure out a way to get inside the gorgeous house. Hmm, I wonder who the contractor was. Maybe they could build me a house similar to this. Wait, getting sidetracked again.

I concealed myself in the shadows, which wasn't a problem considering that the shadows are always in the same area as me, and watched the newborn like a lion watches its prey. Now I'm comparing myself to a lion, wonderful. Whoops, my bad. I had accidentally kicked a rock, earning the attention from the vamp close to me. I hopped out of the shadows with an idiotic grin on my face.

"Hey! Umm, you do know that you are trespassing, right?"

No answer, just a snarl.

"Well, sorry, no need to get all angry. Geez, ya try to help a guy out and instead of thanking you they snarl! What has the world come to? Hey! I'm trying to talk to you ya lazy stupid rogue!"

Oops. I think I went a bit too far with that one. Newborns hate being called rogues. Well, that's what you get for ignoring me! Focus Melinda! Focus! Hmm, there is that huge boulder over there. Or maybe I could use one of the trees. Or, I can ask Emmett, who is now coming out of the house quietly, to hold down the rogue while I do my work. I vote for the latter, maybe I could use the tree and boulder. Nah, too much work.

I made eye contact with Emett and he nodded, receiving my silent messe.

"Ya know. I kinda kiled your girlfriend. Hope you don't mind. I mean, she wasn't a real looker, if ya know what I mean."

At that moment, Emmett knocked out the rogue and helped me in tearing him apart. He took out a match and lit the vamp on fire. Soon the last flame died away and just like before the ashes flew away with the breeze.

"Well, I'll talk with you guys tomorrow. Fir now, I'm headin' to bed. See ya!"

* * *

**The MysteriousRed**: Sorry it is short and all. But it felt like I haven't updated in a while. Hope you all had a great 4th of July! :) Also, I know that this chapter really sucked, but I'm running out of ideas. Soon, I will be back to updating Making A New Future. So get ready to find an updated chapter in the following few days. :)


End file.
